The invention relates to a vehicle with a bumper which is attached to the vehicle transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle via at least one deformation element. The deformation element exhibits two first side walls that are spaced apart, and are jointed together via two second side walls that are spaced apart. The first and second side walls feature first and second grooves that run transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and are arranged in pairs opposite each other, each in a common plane.
A variety of means for attaching a bumper to a vehicle are known. In order to increase the energy absorbing capacity of the bumper in an accident, it is also known to attach the bumper to the longitudinal beams of the vehicle via deformation elements.
In a known deformation element of the kind mentioned above, two essentially U-shaped parts made of steel sheet are fitted together to make a closed cross section such that the flanges of the U-shaped parts overlap in pairs, and are joined together by resistance welding at these overlapping regions. Grooves are provided on all four side walls over the whole breadth of the side walls, whereby the first and second grooves lie in the first and second side walls, all in the same plane.
The above mentioned deformation elements according to the state of the art do not exhibit excellent capacity for absorbing energy on collision with the bumper. A further disadvantage of the above mentioned known deformation element is the accumulation of material in the middle of the two side walls, which on collision results in pronounced asymmetric deformation of the deformation elements bending away from the general longitudinal direction of the vehicle.